pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavinia Greenlaw
Lavinia Greenlaw (born 30 July 1962) is an English poet and novelist.Ms. Lavinia Greenlaw, Debrett's. Web, Jan. 18, 2014.. Life Greenlaw was born in London into a family of doctors and scientists, but spent much of her childhood in a small village in Essex. She read Modern Arts at Kingston Polytechnic, studied at the London College of Printing and has an M.A. in Art History from the Courtauld Institute. She has worked as an editor at Imperial College of Science and Technology and for the publishers Allison and Busby.[http://www.interlitq.org/staff/lavinia_greenlaw/bio.php Biography at The International Literary Quarterly.]Mohit K. Ray (ed.), The Atlantic Companion to Literature in English, New Delhi: Atlantic Publishers, 2007. p. 221-222. She also worked as an arts administrator for the London Arts Board and the South Bank Centre. In 1994 she embarked upon a career as a freelance artist, critic and radio broadcaster. She has been Writer in Residence at the Science Museum, Reader in Residence at the Royal Festival Hall, and Poet in Residence at a firm of solicitors in London. In 2011 Greenlaw appeared as a 'talking head' on the BBC documentary Top of the Pops: The story of 1976.BBC Four, 1 Apr 2011, Top of the Pops: The Story of 1976 She lives in London and works as professor of creative writing at the University of East Anglia. She was a judge for the 2010 Manchester Poetry Prize. Writing Her work is heavily informed by her interest in science and scientific enquiry, and by themes of displacement, loss and belonging. ; Critics have noted that her poetry is remarkable in its precision, and that her best poems contain a complexity and elusiveness that lead them to "appreciate with each re-reading". Recognition Greenlaw has been shortlisted for a number of literary awards, including the Whitbread Book Award (now known as the Costa Book Awards) and the T.S. Eliot Prize for Poetry. She won the French Prix du Premier Roman for her first novel, Mary George of Allnorthover, and, most notably, the Forward Prize for Best Single Poem for "A World Where News Travelled Slowly", the title poem from her second major collection. Publications Poetry * Night Photograph. London & Boston: Faber, 1993. * A World Where News Travelled Slowly. London: Faber, 1997. * The Cost of Getting Lost in Space. London: Turret Books, 1991. * Love from a Foreign City. Nottingham, UK: Slow Dancer Press, 1992. * Thoughts of a Night Sea (photographs by Garry Fabian Miller). London: Merrell, 2002. * Minsk. London: Faber, 2003; Orlando, FL: Harcourt, 2005. * The Casual Perfect. London: Faber, 2011. *''Audio Obscura'' (photographs by Julian Abrams). Woodbridge, Suffolk, UK: Full Circle / London: Artangel / Manchester, UK: Manchester International Festival, 2011. Novels * Mary George of Allnorthover. London: Flamingo, 2001; Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2001. * An Irresponsible Age ''. London: Fourth Estate, 2006; London: Harper Perennial, 2006. Non-fiction *''Paul Muldoon in Conversation with Lavinia Greenlaw. London: Between the Lines, 2002. * The Importance of Music to Girls (autobiography). London: Faber, 2007; New York: Farrar, Straus, 2008. *''Questions of Travel: William Morris in Iceland''. London: Notting Hill, 2001. Translated *Noshi Gilani, Poems (translated by Greenlaw & Nukhbah Langah). London: Enitharmon Press, 2008.UmarTiger, Noshi Gillani, Great People etc., May 15, 2010. Web, Jan. 18, 2014. Edited *''NW14: The anthology of new writing'' (selected by Greenlaw & Helen Habila). London: Grants, 2006. *''Signs and Humours: The poetry of medicine''. London: Calouste Gulbenkian Foundation, 2007. *''UEA Creative Writing Anthology 2009'' (edited & forward by Greenlaw & George Szirtes). Norwich, UK: Egg Box, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lavinia Greelaw, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 18, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"Love from a Foreign City" at Poetry by Heart *Three Poems at The Paris Review * Lavinia Greenlaw at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose *"I Was There, Was I?", London Review of Books. ;Audio / video *Lavinia Greenlaw (b. 1962) at The Poetry Archive. *Lavinia Greenlaw at YouTube ;About *Lavinia Greenlaw at the British Council Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Academics of Goldsmiths, University of London Category:Alumni of Kingston University Category:Alumni of the Courtauld Institute of Art Category:English poets Category:People from London Category:Writers from London Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Academics of the University of East Anglia Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:English women writers